


ain't my baby

by WonderBoy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: Shiro was fairly certain the most off-putting thing about meeting a seemingly human child with eight arms was how much it looked like him.





	ain't my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt/Request: So, the prompt jumped out at me and my brain just automatically made the leap so I need you to suffer this with me: 35: “ About the baby… Its yours. ” with shlav
> 
> I have no other explanation for the creation of this disaster

Shiro was fairly certain the most off-putting thing about meeting a seemingly human child with eight arms was how much it looked like him. The boy appeared to be around three or four, assuming eight-armed, human-resembling aliens aged like humans as well. He sat on the floor of a dormitory on one of the Blade’s ships, playing with some kind of blocks. Shiro couldn’t recognize the characters on them, but if he had to guess he would assume they were from the Galra’s language.

Beside him, Lance let out a low whistle. Even that did not tear the child’s attention away from the blocks.

“So, Shiro,” he asked slowly. “Is there something you’ve been meaning to tell us?”

Shiro closed his eyes, counting to five in his head. “Lance, shut up.”

Lance muffled a snort into his hand, but didn’t say anything else.

“Why would the Blade even have a child on board a ship?” Hunk asked.

“Who cares? It’s not part of our mission,” Keith answered immediately, an awkward stiffness in his voice.

On the other side of him, Pidge made a strange expression. “It’s kind of weird to just stand here staring at it too. Can we move on?”

“Pidge and Keith are right, let’s move.” Shiro agreed quickly.

When Shiro spoke, however, the child looked up and across the room to them. The paladins froze, none sure how to react to the child finally acknowledging them. At first, it was almost as if the child didn’t see them at all. Then suddenly, it smiled and waved to them. To Shiro. With four hands.

It was kind of cute?

In a very alien way.

“Aw, Shiro he likes you,” Lance cooed. He waved back to the child, even as Hunk bumped his shoulder.

“Lance, don’t wave to strange children.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna kidnap him. C’mon,” Lance turned to look at Shiro. “Wave back.”

“Uh,”

Lance grabbed his arm, lifting it into the air and waving it. “See, like this,”

At a loss for anything else to do, Shiro waved back to the child. A potentially horrible idea, as a moment later, the child got to its feet and waddled over to them. Throwing his eight arms around Shiro, he hugged his leg. Shiro froze, definitely unsure how to respond.

Lance was attempting to smother another laugh when someone else headed towards them down the hall. Kolivan…and Slav. Another eight-armed alien. Shiro suddenly wanted to run, but he was being weighed down by the child attached to him.

Lance immediately sobered upon seeing who it was. “Oh great.”

“Kolivan, whose child is this?” Keith called across the hall.

Rather than responding, Kolivan took one look at the gathered paladins, turned on his heel, and disappeared back down the hall.

“Um…any chance you’re having some problems with your Blade friends?” Hunk asked Keith in an attempted whisper.

“Not that I know of.”

Completely unaware of the drama he was causing, the child pulled away from Shiro to run eagerly to Slav, who allowed the child to clamber onto his back in an eerily calm manner. Once the child was settled, Slav approached them, muttering to himself something about probabilities or percentages or something else that would surely send Shiro’s blood pressure through the roof. Again.

“Oh, Slav,” Hunk greeted the alien genius awkwardly when no one else would say anything. “Is that kid yours?”

Slav stopped his ramblings to squint disapprovingly at Hunk, but after a moment held up his hands as if letting go of the interruption. Rather than responding to Hunk, he turned to face Shiro. “There are only twenty-four realities where you take this information well, but in all fairness, you should know. About the baby… It’s yours.”

Keith’s baffled “What?” was mostly muffled by Lance’s laughter. Pidge followed him into hysterics moments later.

Hunk seemed to be the only one to keep a straight face, only to reveal himself as a traitor as well a moment later with the realization: “Does that mean Shiro really is…Space Dad?”

A laugh even bubbled out of Keith after that.

The small child stared at the nearly-crying paladins in confusion while Shiro was still trying to wrap his mind around what Slav had just said.

“W-What?” He asked once he finally found his voice.

“The child is yours. From a different reality, of course. There was a little problem with a wormhole and a meson equalizer cap. I had warned them there was a four and one-sixteenths chance of it breaking but they didn’t seem to think that was a high enough chance to worry and now here we are,” Slav explained as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with what he was saying.

Because of course he didn’t think there was anything wrong.

Lance finally seemed to recover and straightened upright once again, wiping his eyes and trying to school his expression into something more serious. Shiro should have known to expect the worst when Lance draped an arm over his shoulder, however.

“So, Shiro, who was the lucky alien?” He asked cheekily.

“Oh,” Slav answered happily. “That would be me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on tumblr @ thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com


End file.
